


Reflection

by pencil026



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: The omega teacher never knew that an alpha prince has been admiring him from afar.(As if a beautiful and brilliant omega would accept a courting request from an alpha that he does not personally know. Prince Seokjin does not want the omega to be forced to accept him because he is a prince..)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this idea out of my head. I should be continuing my other stories or looking for a job but meh. Asdfghjkl.

A series of knocks broke the quietness of the King's personal library. The alpha king frowned as his omega stirred. Fortunately, the tall pregnant omega just shifted his head on his alpha's lap and kept sleeping. The King sighed in relief.

 

The king's younger brother smiled as he observed them. His hyung really loves his Royal Omega and it always warms his heart when he witnesses simple moments like this.

 

"Come in," the King's cool voice commanded as he caress his sleeping omega's hair.

 

"I am sorry for disturbing you this afternoon, My King. I am here regarding what you ordered me to accomplish as soon as possible," Alpha Knight Park Chanyeol kneeled to show his respect to them.

 

"Is it accomplished?" the King asked as he smirked at his younger brother. The tall prince frowned at his brother, not really understanding what's going on.

 

"I have personally delivered your message. I believe we shall hear from the Kims of the East as soon as possible," Sir Park answered.

 

"Rise, my knight. Thank you for doing this. You may now retire for the day and resume your duties tomorrow," the King gave a small smile as he commanded his knight. Sir Park stood up and bowed to the royal family before leaving the room in peace.

 

"What was that about, Your Majesty?" the prince asked his older brother as soon they are left alone. He was careful to keep his voice soft so his brother-in-law will not wake. God knows how tired the pregnant omega is. Royal Omega Yifan is on the last trimester of his delicate pregnancy.

 

"I am tired of seeing you pining for him from afar, Seokjin-ah," the alpha king smiled sadly at him.

 

"W-what do you mean?" the prince frowned some more. He is now feeling petty at his hyung, not using proper honorifics to address his king.

 

"I sent an official Request of Courtship to Kim Namjoon," his hyung simply answered as he looked at him in the eyes. The prince froze, his mind running a mile a minute at the implications of such request.

 

"W-why?"

 

"I know he has already captured your heart. I know you won't make a move unless someone push you. I know he's a good person so I want you to court him," the king answered calmly as if it is just as simple as that.

 

As if a beautiful and brilliant omega would accept a courting request from an alpha that he does not personally know. Prince Seokjin does not want the omega to be forced to accept him because he is a prince..

 

\----

 

He can feel his student's worried gaze at him. Every time he turns to speak to the younger, Jungkook will hastily turn away. The older omega sighed. He knows that the younger omega wants to ask him about what is happening. He himself can not really explain the series of events that happened this morning. He thought about it as their carriage travel to his adoptive family's manor. He feels bad to be returning with such a situation that may burden his family.

 

\----

 

_He was attending to his rose garden when Jungkook nervously called him._

_"A man wanted to see you," the young omega bit his lower lip as he bowed to his teacher. "He says he has an important message for you, Master Kim."_

_"It's okay, Jungkook," he stated as he touched his student's face, using his thumb to carress the younger's cheek to calm him. His student is young and shy, easily intimidated by strangers. Only his family members sometimes visit so if someone new drops by, the younger omega would definitely be wary._

_Taekwoon bowed as he approached. The beta is a skilled warrior who is tasked to protect him and Jungkook. His family did not want him to leave the main house but when he decided to teach the children in the smaller village, Himchan assigned Jung Taekwoon to keep an eye on them._

_A tall alpha stood beside Taekwoon. He also bowed when he spotted the teacher. The omega observe their visitor. Based on the warrior outfit and the blue insignia on the man's chest, the alpha is a knight. The teacher wondered what business he has with them._

_"Good morning, Master Kim," the alpha greeted and kneeled as if giving respect to a member of the royal family. The teacher gasped. Taekwoon was also shocked at the gesture of the man who was just standing quietly beside him just seconds ago. Jungkook's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold._

_"Oh my! Please don't kneel!" the teacher reached for the knight to help him stand. The knight took a scroll on his side, kept on kneeling as he offered the parchment to the teacher. The omega froze at his attempt to make the knight stand._

_"I am honored to present the King's message to you, Master Kim," the knight stated. The omega's mind tried to think of why the King sent his Knight to give him a message._

_The Kims of the North, the royal family, are the rulers of their Kingdom. They have been for the longest time. They have kept the peace in the kingdom, managing to keep the different noble families of the North, South, East and West at ease._

_The teacher is an orphan that the Kims of the East adopted since he was a baby. He was the only pup who survived a house fire all those years ago. He was raised as part of the noble family. He knew that his family members are allies of the royal family but he has never personally met anyone from the royal family._

_He was nervous as he took the scroll. He slowly opened the parchment and his eyes widened as he scanned the contents of the King's message._

_'_ **To Scholar Kim Namjoon,**

**Good day!**

**To be quite forward, this is an official Request of Courtship. We would like to express our wish to make you a part of our family. A royal family member wishes to court you to show his sincerity.**

**We would be delighted to hear from you. We value your decision and consideration.**

**Yours truly,**

**Alpha King Kim Joonmyun'**

_It was signed by the King himself! With the King's stamp even! What is this? Why him?!_

_He swallowed hard, his mind reeling with thoughts about the message. He does not know what to do. He caught Taekwoon moving to his side, probably preparing to catch him if his knees give up on him. He can feel himself shaking. He can smell Jungkook getting agitated and distressed because of him. He willed himself to answer._

_"Thank you, Royal Knight. I have received the message properly. We would probably send a response once I have spoken with my family," the omega answered softly reaching to pat the knight's left shoulder._

_"As I have said, Master Kim, it is my honor to personally give you His Majesty's message," the alpha answered as he stood up. "I shall return to the palace with the news that the message has been received."_

_"Y-yes. Thank you again. Please extend my regards to the royal family."_

_"Certainly, Master Kim," the alpha bowed low to him again, leaving him speechless. They watched as the knight rode his horse, Taekwoon guiding him out of the property as he opened the gate._

_The omega was left in a daze, thinking about alot of things. He snapped out of it when he felt Jungkook hugging him from behind. The younger omega nuzzled his neck pushing his long hair out the way. He stayed still as he knew that scenting him gives comfort to the younger omega. Poor kid much have felt all the changes of his emotions. Omegas can sense each other's feelings better than the other genders._

_Taekwoon said nothing when he returned and bowed in front of him. He knew the beta will not ask about what happened. The warrior never ask about personal matters_ _but he knows that the beta cares for him and Jungkook a lot._

 

_"Taekwoon-hyung, can you please make arrangements to prepare a carriage for us? We will be returning to the main manor for now. Please pack some of your belongings too," he requested, making Jungkook hug him tight. The beta nodded and bowed again before leaving to do his request. He estimates around an hour for them to be ready._

_"Master?" Jungkook whispered on his ear._

_"We'll be okay, Jungkook. Let us go pack and be ready to visit our family."_

\----

"Oh my brother! Welcome back home!" a loud voice greeted them as they stepped out of the carriage. He did not have time to straighten his hanbok as his younger brother hugged him tight. He chuckled as he patted his brother's head.

 

"Hi, Taehyung-ah, how are you?"

 

"I'm ecstatic that you're here! I thought Himchan-hyung said you may not spend the summer here! Because you're busy with the school! Because you wanted to add another school building!" his brother whined.

 

"That is my original plan. But I need the hyungs' help now because of an important matter," he gave his brother a small smile.

 

"What's the problem, hyung? We can definitely help you!" his brother immediately said. "Our hyungs are in the study right now, playing a game of chess. I would have joined but I am not as good but I'm glad I stayed near the door, I saw --- Oh, hi, Kook!" his brother cut his blaberring, as he finally noticed the younger omega behind the teacher.

 

"Good afternoon, Young Master Kim," the young omega bowed at the young alpha. The older omega observed them, amused at his alpha brother's pout.

 

"I thought I told you to call me 'Tae-hyung' multiple times already."

 

"But, Young Master --"

 

"No, I'll marry you and mate you and claim you someday so don't call me that!" the young alpha snapped, making the young omega flustered. Jungkook was blushing red now. Taehyung has exclaimed such since the first day he met the younger omega. That was 3 years ago.

 

"No shouting at your future mate, Tae," a voice coolly stated. The teacher looked at the entrance and saw their father, Kim Junsu. Jungkook blushed harder and bowed low, trying to hide his red face. Taekwoon bowed to their family head as well.

 

"Father, I'm sorry for not telling you in advance that I'll be arriving," the teacher bowed.

 

"Nonsense! You can come home anytime you want! I'm just so happy you've decided to come home," his father smiled warmly as he raised his arms for a hug. The omega did not hesitant to close the distance and hug his father tight. His father's scent is his security and he instantly felt the burdens being lifted off his shoulder.

 

\----


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Namjoon learns that his family will always be there to support him.
> 
>  
> 
> (The alpha prince, however, is unsure but fortunately his omega father visited to give him encouragement.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I dunno what to do with this idea that I started. I should be thinking more about real life but I feel like whatever so I decided to live in my fictional world for a while. I'll probably update this story slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> So I just wanna give some ideas for my characters. I'm multifandom af so there will be a lot of pairings and idol names in this. I changed the ages of my characters (not the same age as their real life counterpart) to fit the families I created. Also, all characters will be males because why not?
> 
>  
> 
> So here are some of the characters:
> 
>  
> 
> *The Royal Family (Main) - The Kims of the North*  
> \- (Former) Alpha King Kim Jaejoong + (Former) Royal Omega Consort Jung Yunho  
> \-- Current Alpha King Kim Joonmyun (eldest son) + Current Royal Omega Consort Wu Yifan (a scholar from a foreign land; he met the then Crowned Prince Joonmyun in one of the foreign affairs visit; currently pregnant with their first child)  
> \-- Prince Kim Seokjin (King Joonmyun's younger alpha brother)
> 
>  
> 
> *The Royal Family (Extended Families)*  
> \- The Jungs of the North (Omega Jung Yunho's older alpha brother Jung Pilkyo mated with omega Moon Junghyuk from the Moons of the North while his beta brother Jung Jihoon mated with omega Yang Seungho from the Yangs of the West. His two brothers' families formed the united Jungs of the North.)  
> \- The Kims of the West (Alpha Kim Jaejoong's older omega brother Kim Ryeowook mated with alpha Kim Jongwoon from the Kims of the West)
> 
>  
> 
> *The Kims of the East*  
> \- Alpha Kim Junsu + Omega Park Yoochun  
> 1\. Kim Minseok - alpha; mated with alpha diplomat Zhang Yixing  
> 2\. Kim Himchan - omega; Minseok's twin; mated with Bang Yongguk  
> 3\. Kim Namjoon - omega; adopted since he was a baby; a free spirited scholar who loves teaching children  
> 4\. Kim Taehyung - alpha; youngest Kim; wants to be promised to Jeon Jungkook when the younger reached the appropriate age for courting  
> \- The family took beta Jeon Wonwoo and his younger omega brother Jeon Jungkook in when the Jeons of the East had fallen and no other family members of the Jeons want to take care of the teenagers. The two are serving the family and learning under the guidance of the Kim brothers.
> 
>  
> 
> *The Parks of the East*  
> \- Alpha Park Jungsoo + Omega Kim Heechul  
> \- Jungsoo is Yoochun's older brother while Heechul is Junsu's older brother. Their families became stronger when the 2 Park brothers mated with the 2 Kim brothers in the same year.  
> \- Park Hyungsik - alpha; eldest son; handles business affairs; also known to have vast knowledge about other nobles  
> \- Park Jinyoung - beta; also a scholar; works as the Master Librarian in the Royal Palace.  
> \- Park Jimin - beta; Jinyoung's twin; soon to be mated to alpha Min Yoongi.

He gave a small smile as Wonwoo placed a cup of tea in front of him. The beta bowed before serving tea to his oldest brother. Jungkook is also serving tea to the other members of his adoptive family. The Jeon brothers are really hard working. He was glad that their family took them in. They were just young boys who were victims of their family's unexpected fall.

Taehyung is frowning while looking at him. The older omega just shrugged and gave another small smile to reassure their maknae. His oldest brother was also looking at him but with a calm expression while drinking his tea. The alpha is really hard to read and the omega was never able to figure out what his hyung is thinking. The alpha's twin on the other hand is totally opposite. His omega hyung is _not calm_.

"Do you know anything about this?" his omega hyung, Kim Himchan, asked his mate in disbelief.

"I'm afraid we are not privy to the personal affairs of the royalty," Bang Yongguk answered, amused at his mate. The alpha is a General in the North, the best general of King Kim Joonmyun himself. He is one of the positive connections that their family have to the royal family.

"Why do you not know this? A royalty wanting to court someone? This is big news. I believe news spread fast in the castle," Himchan frowned.  

"You know I do not listen to anyone in the castle unless the words are from the King himself. News do not spread fast in the castle; rumors do," the alpha answered as he traced the royal family seal on the official Request of Courtship that he is now holding. The scroll has been passed around to his family members as soon as they were done welcoming him back.

"Abeonim, why are you not saying anything? This is a big deal," Himchan turned to their father when he did not get a helpful response from his mate.

"Yes, it is a big deal but there's no need to be so stressed about it. I don't know if it is planned but the timing is perfect. You and Yongguk are here for the weekend and your omega father just went out to meet the Parks as they will also spend the weekend with us. All of our immediate family members will be here by dinner. We can discuss this later," their father answered simply. "We'll figure this out together, Joon-ah. Don't worry." His father smiled gently at him. He can see the fondness and sincerity on his alpha father's eyes.

"Thank you, Abeonim. I'm sorry for all this. I don't know what I did to get this kind of attention," he answered, still guilty for bringing an issue to his adoptive family.

"Don't be sorry about it. We're family. I think this is a positive thing. You are special. It would be their honor if we agree to let them court you," he was surprised when his oldest brother finally said something. Kim Minseok now smiled at him. Their father nodded and Taehyung beamed. Himchan-hyung is still frowning but he is nodding in support to his twin's statement. Yongguk-hyung is also smiling his gummy smile encouragingly at him. He can also see a hint of a smile in Jungkook's face as the younger stood by his side.

\---

 

"My Prince, I have received information that His Highness Jung-Kim Yunho will be here shortly," his manservant, Hakyeon, stated as he walked to his quarters.

"What?" the prince is surprised that his Omega Father is here. Their parents have moved to a separate castle to live peacefully after his Joonmyun-hyung was crowned as Alpha King. They let them run the kingdom on their own and only give advice when they think it's necessary. His older brother made it a point to not ask for their parents help as much as possible. The Alpha King is prideful like that. The last time they talked, they discussed that the Royal Omega Consort will stay with their parents after he gave birth.

"I have made arrangements for His Highness' favorite tea and snacks to be served as I was informed that he specifically came to visit you," Hakyeon stated.

"Thank you. I'll be in my study after I change. Please guide His Highness there when they arrive."

Hakyeon bowed and opened his bedroom's door for him. He stepped inside and sighed when he was left alone. Now that his Omega Father is here, he needs to quickly change his clothes then proceed to his study. He does not know what this visit is about.

\---

 

"What, hyung?! You're getting married?!" Park Jimin asked with his eyes wide open. His Minseok-hyung and Hyungsik-hyung both snorted at the younger beta's statement. His twin Jinyoung just shook his head, amused.

"You'll get married first, Jimin-ah. Don't worry," his alpha father joked. Jimin's alpha father, Park Jungsoo, chuckled at his son's now red face. They all knew how beta Jimin is excited to be married to alpha Yoongi of the Mins of the South. They'll be married next month and they all tease him about it.

"Kidding aside, do we know who wants to court our Namjoon-hyung?" Jinyoung asked.

"Not really. I guess we'll know only if we agree to the courtship," Yongguk answered.

"The Alpha King is really smart about this. He does not want to expose the royal unless they are sure that we'll give the person a chance," Hyungsik muttered.

"Do you have any guesses, Yongguk-ah?" his omega father, Park-Kim Yoochun, asked as he held hands with his alpha father Junsu. He's omega father looks so worried about him. He feels guilty again.

"There are a lot of possible candidates actually. Aside from the King's brother, their cousins, the Kims of the West, are still considered as part of the royal family. There's Kim Wonshik, Kim Jaehwan and Kim Myungsoo. Kim Mingyu is even younger than Jungkook here but if he wants to court you so he can be promised to you, we cannot disregard him. There are also their cousins from their omega father's side, the Jungs of the North. Jung Yonghwa is still available. Since Jung Daehyun just got mated, only his twin Jung Jinyoung would be another possibility. Then we can consider Jung Ilhoon and Jung Hoseok too," Yongguk listed. Everyone is quiet as they absorbed the possibilities. The names swim inside his brain mindlessly as he does not know any of those people personally.

"What should we do?" Park-Kim Yoochun asked no one in particular.

"Would you like to hear my opinion, brothers?" Park Jungsoo asked Yoochun and Junsu before looking at him. Hyungsik, Jinyoung and Jimin turned to their alpha father attentively.

"Sure, hyung. Please enlighten us with your insight. You know this is the first time we have to deal with a Request of Courtship," Junsu smiled.

That's actually true. When Minseok decided he is in love with the diplomat alpha Zhang Yixing, the courtship had been direct and no nonsense. When Himchan decided he wanted the hot soldier alpha, the omega boldly sent a Request of Courtship to the alpha who was surprised by the grand gesture as it is usually done the other way around. Alphas request to court omegas. But Himchan boldly declared that he likes Yongguk, regardless if he's alpha or not, and that he is impatient so he made his move.

"What do you feel about this, Namjoon-ah?" his Uncle Jungsoo asked, startling the omega.

"I.. I don't know," the omega meekly answered, feeling the gaze of all the family members on him.

"Do you have anyone you like or want to mate? Someone special? Because if you do, then there's no point in considering this," his Uncle stated. The room became silent.

"Oh how stupid of me. I did not even ask you that," his adoptive omega father Yoochun looked at him in sadness. "We didn't mean to forget your preferences. I'm sorry, Namjoonie."

"Appa.. No.. It doesn't matter.. I don't like anyone.."

"Whatever you feel matters, Namjoon-ah. I'm sorry too. I just assumed that you don't like anyone without asking you. I'm really sorry," his adoptive alpha father Junsu sighed.

The omega doesn't know what to say to make his adoptive parents not guilty. He did not really think that his opinion matters on this so he was surprised by their uncle's words too. He slowly stood up and kneeled in respect in front of Junsu and Yoochun. Yoochun kneeled too and hugged him tight.

"I'm okay, Appa. You and Abeonim do not need to apologize for anything. I don't really like anyone and when I first got the request, all I thought was that I don't want to cause our families any issues," he slowly stated while still hugging his Appa.

"Okay then. Since you do not have anyone you want to mate, are you okay with meeting the royal family?" alpha Jungsoo asked softly when the omega and his omega father stood up. His alpha father pulled him on his lap. He's a tall omega but he always loved to be sit by his father's lap.

"I think so. I mean, I'll be able to meet them before anything serious right?" he mumbled meekly.

"Yeah. It's called courtship for a reason. They will introduce themselves and try to gain your affection. Whoever they are will go through us too. You don't know what tests Min Yoongi needed to pass before we allowed him to be promised to Jiminie. But anyways, in the end, it will be your decision. If you don't like him, royal or not, you have every right to reject him," his Uncle Heechul ranted as he ruffled Jimin's hair. Jungsoo chuckled at his mate's bluntness.

"Don't worry, Namjoon-ah. Once we know who the royal is, we'll be able to check more about their background. I can gather all necessary information for you," his cousin Hyungsik said. His Minseok-hyung nodded in support.

"So, what do you say, should we give them a chance?" his alpha father finally asked him while looking at his eyes.

"Okay, let's give them a chance," he answered. His turned to his family members and saw different expressions of encouragement.

\---

 

"I heard about what your brother did," his omega father said, breaking the silence between them. They have been silently drinking their tea after exchanging formal greetings. The palace servants left them alone as soon as the snacks and tea were perfectly served.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but could you please specify what you mean?"

"I'm sorry if your brother meddled with your courtship, Jin-ah," Omega Yunho sighed. Of course, their parents knew. _Of course_.

"So everyone knows," he sighed too.

"Not everyone. Your brother asked us for our opinion. But he decided to send the request on his own. As far as I know, only me, your father Jaejoong, Yifan and Sir Park knew. I'm really sorry. It may seem bad to you but your brother just wanted to help. We all knew you needed a push.”

"I.. I just don't know what to do. He doesn't even know me. He'd be uncomfortable and burdened by this. I don't want him to accept me just because I'm a prince."

"I understand. Just.. This is your chance to get to know him and for him to know you who has been admiring him from afar. From what I've heard, he's a good person. He's a teacher, a volunteer. His family is not one of those who want power. It would be good if you both would get to know each other."

"I.. I am so stressed about this. I don't even know if he'll accept the request. Like I said, it's unusual and they may think it's not genuine," he sighed while spilling his fears to his omega father. He knew his father was right, that the Kims of the East are not one for power so they could decline the request (unlike other families who bombard the royal family with requests of courtship just to gain power).

"You may not know but your alpha father and I are actually close friends with Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun back in the day. Your father offered them a place in our court but they refused. However, they still silently supported our royal family. The Kims and the Parks of the East are sensible people so I think they will give us a chance unless Kim Namjoon himself has someone else he wants to mate," Yunho smiled a bit. The last statement made Seokjin feel his stomach drop but he appreciated his omega father's honesty.

"If he already wants someone else, I'll let him go. I want him to be happy.."

"I know; you're our son after all. So, just promise me that you'll do your best if ever they accept our request, okay?"

"Okay, Appa," the prince gave a genuine smile to his father for the first time since they talked.

\---


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Prince Seokjin First Met Kim Namjoon: A Memory

_This must be a dream. This is not happening._

_"H-hyung.." Hoseok is sobbing uncontrollably as he hugged his twin brother. Ilhoon is keeping a straight face but the prince can see the anxiety on his cousin's face. He's keeping his cool for his more sensitive twin._

_"Can you please explain what happened?" the prince asked, trying to remain calm._

_"Se-sewoonie came with us but we lost him!" Hoseok cried louder._

_"It's my fault. I am not worthy to stand in your mercy, My Prince. I deserve death for my negligence," the Jungs' servant, Yook Sungjae, cried as he kneeled with his face on the ground near Prince Seokjin's feet._

_"Rise, servant. We shall discuss applicable punishment after we find my cousin," Seokjin tried to keep calm as his mind run a-mile-a-minute with the possibilities. Jung Sewoon is their youngest cousin. A seven-year-old. Who can't talk. An omega too. He's unfamiliar with the palace and was never left alone without Sungjae. Is he lost? Was he kidnapped?_

_"What should be do, Hyung? We do not wish to bring this to Joonmyun-hyung and cause panic," Ilhoon said as he patted Hoseok to comfort him._

_"Who else knew about what happened? How long since you last saw him and where?" he quickly asked. Ilhoon is right; they shouldn't alarm the king as long as they can handle it. His older brother is stressed enough with the things on his plate._

_"We were at the drawing room at the first floor of the East Wing. We left him with Sungjae to go check on you. Apparently, Sungjae was preparing tea when he noticed that Sewoon is not in the room with him anymore. He quickly followed us because Sewoon tend to tail us. Sungjae found us but not Sewoon. We came here right away so only the people in this room knew so far," Ilhoon explained. Seokjin turned to his servant who has been quietly listening._

_"Please gather at least ten knights and search the different areas in the East Wing. Keep things quiet to not cause panic and don't let the king know please. We'll also search the East Wing ourselves."_

_"As you wish, My Prince," Cha Hakyeon bowed and quickly left the room to do as he was told. He is forever thankful that the beta is very good at his job._

_"Okay, let's go. We'll start searching near the drawing room that you are originally in," Seokjin told the twins and their servant._

_\---_

_He was walking to one of the Eastern gardens when he heard someone talking in an animated voice. He wondered who it was. Everyone in the East Wing has been busy searching for the youngest Jung. It has been more than an hour and he's really worried now._

_"Oh wow! That's what I mean! Smiling is better! Don't be sad!" the voice said then the prince heard the sweet sound of laughter._

_The prince hid at the entrance of the garden, wary about who the stranger was. He can only see the person's back and long hair. The stranger’s outfit suggests that he is not from the palace. An intruder? The prince stiffened until he heard someone giggling._

_"Wow! You have a nice laugh! No more sadness, okay? I'm sure we can find someone to help us," the voice said as the person stood up. It is then that the prince saw Sewoon. The boy seated on the bench as the stranger kneeled in front of him. The stranger seems to be wiping something on the child's knee. He looked up at Sewoon, smiling. It is then that the prince saw the man's handsome face. "I'm really glad you're not crying anymore. Can you walk? I can---"_

_"Young Master Jung!" Hakyeon called, coming from the other entrance of the garden, cutting off the stranger's words. "Oh my! We've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_The stranger stood up and bowed as Hakyeon kneeled to check on the youngest Jung. Sewoon started to sign what had happened but Hakyeon just looked confused at his hand gestures. The beta is still a beginner in learning the sign language. The prince does not know why but he remained hidden on his spot, opting to observe them._

_"He said that he was looking for his brothers but he got lost. He thought they were outside but he got confused and he was running so he tripped. That's why he has a bruised knee," the stranger told Hakyeon._

_"Uhmm.." the beta looked at him warily._

_"I studied sign language. I found him crying and tried to help him though I'm also lost myself," the stranger smiled sheepishly._

_"Thank you, my lord. You have no idea how long we've been looking for our Young Master Jung," Hakyeon smiled a bit, still trying to identify the stranger._

_"I didn't do anything really. I'm sorry I'm not familiar with this place. I'm sorry if I've been rude to your master. This is my first time visiting my cousin who works here."_

_"This is Young Master Jung Sewoon and I am Cha Hakyeon. You mentioned that you are lost, right? Please tell me your name and where you need to be so I can help you."_

_The stranger's eyes widened and he bowed then signed to Sewoon. "Oh my. I apologize for not recognizing you, Prince Sewoon. I am Kim Namjoon, a Scholar from the East. I am aware of the members of the royal family but I haven't met any of your family members in person. Please forgive me."_

_Sewoon shook his head and signed back while Hakyeon observed curiously. Seokjin noticed how Kim Namjoon blushed when the little prince signed a long message about how he likes the stranger, that he should not apologize and that he could call him 'Sewoonie'. The little omega went on about how Hakyeon will help them find his hyungs so that his hyungs can help Kim Namjoon find his cousin._

_The alpha was a bit shocked at this. Sewoon is an extremely shy child. As the youngest prince, as a mute omega, he grew up sheltered. He needs to a lot of time to warm up to new people. It even took weeks for him to accept Sungjae and Hakyeon. But this stranger took minutes to get the young child comfortable with him._

_"T-thank you, Prince Sewoon. I think Hakyeon-nim should attend to your wound first. I'll try to find my cousin without being a burden to you," the tall stranger answered. He has a genuine smile on and Seokjin felt blinded by its radiance._

_The alpha does not know why he is nervous. He swallowed and walked to them. Hakyeon saw him first and he sent him a look to keep quiet. The beta bowed. Sewoon brightened when he saw him. The little omega stood up and run to him. The alpha can't help but carry and scent his baby cousin._

_When he turned to tell Hakyeon to find the Jung twins, he was not ready to face Kim Namjoon. This close, the stranger looks more radiant. This close, Seokjin can smell his scent. Omega. A strange feeling came to him when they looked at each other's eyes._

_The omega immediately averted his eyes though. He hastily kneeled in submission and Prince Seokjin did not like it one bit._

_"G-good afternoon, Prince Seokjin. It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Highness," the omega stammered. Sewoon, who was nuzzling Seokjin's neck turned to look and frowned._

_"Please stand up," Seokjin stated as Sewoon patted his cheek to let him know that he wants to be put down. The young omega took Kim Namjoon's hand and to help him stand up. Sewoon then signed to Seokjin about what happened. The beautiful omega is now standing up but he kept his head down a bit._

_"Thank you for helping, my cousin.”_

_"I- I am Kim Namjoon, Your Highness. I didn't really do anything to help him. I'm just glad that he has stopped crying."_

_"I'm still thankful you found him. He must have been scared because he was lost. He does not reside in here and he is a child so I can only imagine what he felt when he cannot find his way. He said you are looking for someone?"_

_"Y-yes. I apologize I got lost and then I roamed around without permission. My cousin, Park Jinyoung, invited me as I have expressed my need to check some books that he says are only available in your royal library. I only intend to sit with him for a few hours to read then I'll go."_

_"Very well then, Scholar Kim, Hakyeon shall help you go to the Royal Library. I'll take Sewoon to the infirmary."_

_Sewoon looked like he wanted to go with Kim Namjoon but Seokjin signed to him that they need to go to his brothers because Hoseok has been crying. Sewoon turned to the scholar and then signed that he is grateful before bowing a bit. Kim Namjoon kneeled in front of the child and looked at him in the eyes before signing that he is also thankful and honored to have met a cute prince and that he hoped he will not cry anymore. The scholar ended his speech by bringing his hands to his chest and then bowing to Sewoon. The child reached out and patted the scholar's hair much to Seokjin's surprise._

_The alpha patted his cousin and then carried him. The scholar stood up and bowed to them both._

_"Thank you very much, Your Highness."_

_He nodded and Hakyeon bowed to him before leading Kim Namjoon away. Sewoon waved at the scholar and the scholar smiled and bowed again. Kim Seokjin sighed. The alpha in him felt as if he just lost something as the omega walked away._

 

\---

 

"You should sleep if you're tired, my love," the king stated as side-hugged his omega who was leaning on his right. They were once again in the king's private study, spending their afternoon talking about their family.

 

"I'm so tired of sleeping though. I feel useless," the royal omega sighed as he turned his face to nose at his alpha's neck.

 

"You are not useless, love. You're carrying our baby."

 

Prince Seokjin silently watched as the couple continued whispering to each other. He's really happy for his hyung. They are all excited about the baby.

 

A knock and then Seo Eunkwang, the king's loyal servant, announced a guest.

 

"Your Majesty, General Bang Yongguk is requesting to see you."

 

The king looked meaningfully at him. The royal omega sat up properly and gave a small smile at him too.

 

"You may let him in," the king commanded and the doors were opened to a smiling general.

 

"Your Majesty, Alpha King Kim Joonmyun, Royal Omega Wu Yifan and Prince Kim Seokjin, I have come bearing a message from the Kims of the East," General Bang stated as he kneeled in front of the king.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have a definite schedule for updates. I'm sorry.. Thank you for reading..


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their courtship..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this. TT

It has been a while since all of them cousins ate dinner together. They all chatted as they ate, updating each other about their lives outside the Northern Palace. Even the youngest, Sewoonie, is enthusiastically signing about the new things that he learned from his teachers. Every adult knows that something important is up though. He can feel his Yonghwa-hyung observing him so he turned and gave a small smile. He is so nervous and the other alphas can sense it.

 

After the dinner is done and tea is served, everyone is waiting for the King to say something.

 

"Thank you for coming on a short notice," King Joomyun said after a while.

 

"Is everything okay?" Yonghwa bluntly asked.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"So, what do you want to tell us?" Jongdae asked, his brother Jaehwan giving an encouraging smile beside him. They all knew that if they are asked to all gather for dinner, something important must have happened. Mingyu, as one of the youngest, felt nervous. Yoo Youngjae also felt nervous as this is his first time to attend such a family meeting. Daehyun squeezed his omega's hand as they waited for his cousin's answer.

 

The King turned to his brother and gave him a look as Royal Omega Yifan smiled at him. The prince sighed as he gathered his thoughts. This is about him so he should announce it.

 

"We have received an invitation. They have accepted my Request of Courtship," Prince Seokjin announced.

 

"What? We didn't know you wanted to court someone?" Jung Jinyoung asked, amused about the news.

 

"He didn't want to. I sent the request on his behalf," the king smirked. The king's mate sighed.

 

"Is this a political move?" Yonghwa frowned. Ilhoon and Hoseok were frowning too.

 

"No, it is not, hyungnim," Seokjin answered. He knew they would have doubts since he never showed interest in anyone.

 

"Do you like him?" Daehyun softly asked as he looked at him.

 

"Yes I do, for a really long time now. I just.. I did not know how.." Prince Seokjin truthfully answered. Daehyun nodded and gave a small smile. Seokjin knew that if someone understands his internal struggle, it would be Daehyun. He can just hope that he'll be happy too, that he'll be with his love like how Daehyun has Youngjae now.

 

"So who is this lucky person?" Jongdae asked, mischief and amusement in his eyes.

 

"His name is Kim Namjoon, he's a teacher, a son of the Kims of the East," Seokjin answered, the name carefully leaving his mouth. Myungsoo noticed how the name seems special to his cousin and that already proves how his cousin seriously likes the person. He looked at his twin. Wonshik was already looking at him too. They exchange looks and knew that they were thinking the same thing about Seokjin's seriousness.

 

"The really smart one? He was adopted, right?" Hoseok asked. He has heard about Scholar Kim.

 

"Yes. And well, he was raised by a really good family so that's a plus. The most important thing is that our Jinnie likes him so we need everyone's help with this courtship," the king stated, looking expectantly at everyone present.

 

"Of course, we'll help. Do you want me to plan the Ceremony of Vows?" Kim Jaehwan looked so excited.

 

"At this time, we are still at the beginning of the courtship, Jaehwan-ah. You could probably help plan the dinner once we invite them in the palace," Yifan answered. He then received a pout from the younger omega.

 

Seokjin felt his cheeks reddening with the idea of marrying his love. He mentally scolded himself. The courtship has not stared yet and here he is imagining what their marriage would look like. He wants to blame Jaehwan for giving him ideas.

 

"So tell us about the invitation you received," Yonghwa prompted, ever the most matured one.

 

"It is basically a family meet up at the Kims' manor in the East. They invited our family for a 2-day stay with them to introduce our alpha. We need to determine how many will go and who will remain with Yifan in the palace," the king explained. "I obviously need to be there as I was the one who sent the Request of Courtship."

 

"I understand. Jinyoung and I shall stay with our royal omega. I think it would be best not to overwhelm the Kims of the East so I think most of us should stay here. We can all meet them when we invite them to dinner in the palace," Yonghwa decided.

 

"Luhan is not here so I'm bored. I'll go to the East with you. Jaehwan shall stay here and start the planning for the dinner here as that would be next step after the formal introduction in the East. Myungsoo, Wonshik and Mingyu should go too," Kim Jongdae decided for his brothers. Jaehwan nodded, excited to show his skills in planning. Mingyu nervously nodded too after the twins answered their affirmative.

 

"I think we should stay here with Yifan-hyung. You know how nervous Hoseok and Sewoon get in a new place," Ilhoon stated. Joonmyun and Yonghwa nodded as Hoseok sighed. Sewoon has fallen asleep, oblivious about their plans.

 

"Can I go with Youngjae?" Daehyun softly asked Seokjin. He really wanted to meet the person who captured their first prince's heart.

 

"Yes, of course," Seokjin smiled at Youngjae who shyly bowed.

 

\---

 

The teacher observed as their family's trusted household managers, Lee Hongbin and Lee Jaehwan, listened carefully to the information from the letter that they just received. Nine members of the royal family will be in their manor, plus their attendants and their guards. His Minseok-hyung has started planning their visitors' stay with the help of Hyungsik-hyung. Now they are discussing their plans with the household managers. He wanted to help but his parents have forbidden him. He was told to just relax but he can't. He is so thankful for his family's support but he feels like a burden to them.

 

"Joon-ah," a voice called his attention. His Uncle Jungsoo smiled at him. "Please have tea with me?"

 

"Of course, Samchon."

 

They walked to the balcony overlooking their Eastern gardens. He bowed and thanked Sungyeol after the omega served their tea. They quietly sipped on their chamomile tea as they basked in the soft wind. They soon spotted a blushing Jimin and Min Yoongi, walking in the Eastern gardens while holding hands.

 

"They are so in love," his uncle stated as they observed the two. Jimin just tripped on his hanbok but Yoongi quickly caught him. The younger looked so red even from the second floor balcony they are in.

 

"Yes, they are," the teacher answered softly.

 

"Joon-ah, don't be too stressed about the courtship. Once we know who the person is, we will know more about the person. And whatever happens, we'll follow your decision," his uncle smiled at him. "We were reluctant too, about Min Yoongi. But he did his best to show his sincerity and Jimin liked him so we are happy that they are happy. We wish for you to be happy too."

 

"Thank you, Samchon. I appreciate everyone's support. I'm.. I'm just nervous that he is a member of the royal family. I don't want him to regret meeting me in person. I guess if he knew me from somewhere, he'll be surprised or disappointed about how boring I am in reality," he sighed, his fears spilling out. He can't help but think he's wasting everyone’s time.

 

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. You're special, Kim Namjoon. That's why we need to know if he's sincere. You should be with someone special too."

 

\---

Sewoon has been looking outside the carriage window, asking if they are almost there from time to time. The Alpha King is amused by their youngest cousin's excitement. The little omega's enthusiastic signing made Prince Seokjin smile.

 

It has been a surprise when Sewoon insisted to go with them. When he heard the name _'Kim Namjoon'_ , the little omega begged to go though he did not understand why they will go to the teacher's home. Seokjin was once again reminded by the little omega's attachment to the teacher though they only had a brief encounter. After talks with their parents, Ilhoon and Hoseok reluctantly let their baby brother go to the East with the others.

 

Seokjin can feel his heart beating faster as their carriage enter the property of the Kims of the East. He wished he has prepared himself more but he does not know what to expect. They are in the last carriage so everyone was already waiting by the manor's entrance when they stepped out of their ride.

The soldiers and the servants kneeled when they saw the Alpha King. The heads of the Kims and the Parks of the East was in front of the entrance but he can see the teacher standing by his parents. They bowed as the royal family approached.

 

"Good afternoon, Your Highnesses. It is an honor to our family to house the royal family of the North even just for a few days," Kim Junsu greeted and bowed.

 

"The honor is ours, Master Kim. Thank you for accepting our request," Kim Joonmyun greeted back.

 

"We understand that the length of your travel may be tiresome. Please come in and--" Kim Yoochun was cutoff and everyone was shocked as a child run to the teacher. The child hugged the teacher's legs.

 

"I'm sorry about that. Our Sewoonie has been really excited to see Scholar Kim. Please excuse his behavior," the Alpha King softly sighed. Jongdae chuckled and the beta beside Scholar Kim giggled.

 

"Not a problem, Your Majesty. He is so endearing. Please come in," Park Jungsoo smiled. All of the members of the Kims and the Parks of the East, except for Kim Namjoon who is now watching Sewoon sign animatedly in front of him, bowed as they welcomed the royal family members. Seokjin wanted to approach the teacher but decided against it as the teacher is still busy with the little omega prince.

 

\---

 

"Everything will be alright, hyung," Jimin stated while squeezing his hand. They are in a small hidden gazebo in the Western gardens of their manor. Min Yoongi is quietly drinking his tea, observing them. The omega found the alpha's presence comforting though they have yet to know each other better. Nevertheless, his good feeling about the alpha is enough to make him trust the Southerner with his beta cousin's heart.

 

"I-- It's just-- I can't explain what I feel. Seeing the royal family members here made things real, you know? Like all this time I was thinking maybe the courtship request is a dream, but now it's not," the teacher sighed. He can feel Jungkook, who was standing by his side, tensed. He took a calming breath and tried to calm down, even just for the sake of the younger omega.

 

"I may not know a lot about the royal family but I know that they are a good family. They are just and they have proven their good ways. I believe they will respect whatever you decide, hyung," Jimin smiled encouragingly.

 

The teacher was about to give a response when he saw Jeon Wonwoo leading some people to the gazebo. When the young beta bowed, the omega finally recognized the visitors he was leading. The teacher, his cousin and his cousin's mate-to-be stood up to greet the visitors but the royals beat them.

 

"We apologize for disturbing your afternoon," the alpha bowed, "we recognized Master Min earlier so we asked to personally greet him as we were surprised to see him here. It is our honor to meet both of you, Master Kim and Master Park. I am Jung Daehyun."

 

The omega, obviously Jung Daehyun's mate, bowed lower than the alpha. "It is a privilege to finally meet you Master Park and Master Kim. I am Yoo-Jung Youngjae."

"Please don't bow, Your Highnesses and please just call me Jimin," the teacher's cousin hastily stated. Min Yoongi nodded and bowed with the beta.

 

"The honor is ours, Your Highnesses," the teacher bowed low too. He's really awkward. He thought he'd meet all of the royals later at dinner. "Please sit and have tea with us?"

 

Without being told, both Jungkook and Wonwoo served tea as the visitors sat.

 

"It is very nice to see that you are well, Master Min, I apologize that we are unable to visit," Jung Daehyun stated.

 

"You knew each other?!" Jimin asked his alpha with wide eyes and a loud voice. Then he realized that they were in front of royals which prompted him to gasp and cover his mouth with his hands. Min Yoongi smirked, chuckling a bit because of the outburst. Jung Daehyun's facial expression did not change as he looked at the beta but the teacher saw amusement in the alpha's eyes.

 

"Master Min let me court the love of my life," the royal Jung smiled a bit as he reached for his mate's hand on the table.

 

The omega shyly smiled. "I was a mere servant but Master Min and his family took me in, educated me, provided for me and let me manage their household in the south."

 

"I told you both to not call me 'Master Min'. You both are royalty, way more important than me. Just Yoongi is fine."

 

"You are important because I owe you my life, my lord," the omega bowed, Jung Daehyun nodded and Yoongi sighed. The teacher can see that this has been a common topic between the three.

 

"I saw how you both love each other; you two are practically destined for each other. I just want you both to be happy. No need for such huge gratefulness," Min Yoongi stated. The teacher smiled to himself, thinking about how nice the quiet alpha really is.

 


	5. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Sungyeol: Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am multifandom af, I decided to write short chapters of the other ships in this AU. These short chapters will be in the other characters' POVs unlike the main chapters which are in NJ or SJ's POV.

He should have followed Hongbin-hyung's instructions.

 

But he does not want to go back multiple times so there he is, trying to balance a huge stack of blankets. He can barely see his way but he is determined to go bring the blankets to the Parks' rooms as soon as possible.

 

Just his luck though, he tripped. Bracing himself for the fall, he closed his eyes. He felt someone pulling his waist as he let go of the blankets.

 

When he opened his eyes, he face was in someone soft clothed shoulder. He inhaled and he was filled with a very alpha scent.

 

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. His eyes widened, stepped back from the embrace and he deeply bowed.

 

"Y-yes, my lord. I-I'm very very sorry, Prince Myungsoo," he stammered, unsure about addressing the intimidating prince.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"I-I am Lee Sungyeol, 2nd youngest child of the 12th generation of the Loyal Lees to the Kims of the East. I sincerely apologize. Please spare my family."

 

"What are you talking about? I just asked for your name?" confusion can be heard from the prince and the omega peaked at the prince from his bowed position. The prince was still looking at him so bowed lower and blushed.  _What to do now?_  He will taint his family's honor for angering the prince.

 

"Stop bowing down. Do you need help with these?"

 

Before he can react, the omega felt relaxed when a familiar smell approached.

 

"Oh my! What has happened here?" his older brother asked. The older omega bowed at the prince too, "I am sorry. Are you okay, Prince Myungsoo?"

 

"Yes, I am. Ask him. He's the one who almost hit the floor with his face," the prince answered. The younger omega still has his head down but he can feel the prince gesturing to him.

 

"I'm sorry for my younger brother's clumsiness."

 

"There's nothing to apologize for," the prince sighed. "Be careful.. Lee Sungyeol." His headsnapped to the prince who was still looking at him. The prince gave a small nod and turned to walk away.

 

His brother sighed as he lifted the blankets. "What would I do with you, Sungyeol-ah?"

 

"I am really sorry, Jaehwan-hyung."

 

"Please be more careful. We are not familiar with the royal family members so it would be best not to get on their bad side, you understand?" the older omega looked seriously at him. He meekly nodded in understanding.

 

He is still uncomfortable with the guests, specially the alphas, but serving them is an honor for them. Not all are trusted with this private courtship. He's also nervous for Teacher Kim who always treats them as his equals. All of the Kims and Parks of the East are nice but for him, Kim Namjoon is the nicest. He taught them all how to read and write and other basic education things. Other servants from other families do not even get the chance to hold a pen. Even the most quiet Jeon Jungkook opens up to the teacher. So he wants to see who will prove their worth to the teacher. He wants someone who will make the teacher really happy.


End file.
